Love Language
by Xhibit B
Summary: AU. Heart!Verse. In which Usagi gifts her "secret admirer" with homemade chocolates. And Mamoru must now figure out the perfect gift to give Usagi on White Day.
1. Part One

**a continuation of **_hold me by the heart_**! part two will come soon. enjoy.**

* * *

**Love Language**

**By: Xhibit B**

**Part One**

* * *

.i do not own sailor moon.

* * *

Just as Mamoru had done his research on her, Usagi had done her research on him. She'd already delivered the message to Motoki to give to him, letting him know that she was on to him. It had been easy to put together, honestly. Minako had been the key to her figuring out who this secret admirer of hers was. The girl tended to talk just a bit too much for her own good sometimes. As soon as she'd let it slip that she'd given Mamoru advice on how to win a girl over via the secret admirer method and told her what she'd suggested he did, she'd put it all together. And now, she had to put together a gift for him.

It was tradition for the women to give their men a gift on Valentine's day. And she knew that the best gift would be chocolates. She'd asked Motoki and he'd told her that Mamoru had an affinity for all kinds of chocolate; his favourite being milk chocolate with caramel. She wasn't the best cook, but she was sure that her mother wouldn't mind helping her with this little project of hers. Especially once she told her that it had to do with her secret admirer.

She'd worked for hours making the chocolate with her mother's help, molding the chocolate into perfect spheres before carefully filling them with the caramel that had also been homemade. Her mother had coached her through the entire ordeal, showing her how to hold the filling tube when she'd held it wrong or when she was closing the chocolates after they were completely filled. They'd packaged them in a nice, gold box that had been laid with miniature cupcake cups, small enough to hold them in place. Her mother had tied a bow made of red and silver tulle across the top to keep it closed. Usagi had thanked her mother before putting the chocolates away, out of reach of her brother who would have eaten them the moment that he laid eyes on them. She'd have to remember to grab them before she left for the party the next evening.

Unfortunately for Usagi, in her haste to get ready before Minako and Kunzite arrived to pick her up, she'd forgotten the chocolates. It wasn't until ten minutes before she was supposed to meet Mamoru in the centre of the dance floor that she realized that she didn't have them. She'd smacked herself on the forehead, shaking her head at her stupidity. She'd just have to give them to him later. Maybe if he took her home that evening, after the party, she could give them to him before he went home.

She checked her watch a few minutes later, noting that it was ten-fifty-eight. She stood from her seat, brushing her long hair that she'd long since taken out of the bun, from her face as she pushed through the crowd. At exactly ten that evening, Usagi and Mamoru stood face to face. She'd noticed, immediately, how amazing he looked in his fitted black jeans, red polo, and white blazer. His hair still held that purposely messy look that just worked for him and his blue eyes shimmered in the dim light. She could tell that he was checking her out, just as she was him.

"You know, that was pretty smooth leading me on to asking the jewelry store who bought the jewelry," Usagi said with a smile. "You knew that they wouldn't be able to give me that information even if they wanted to, didn't you."

"I did," Mamoru answered. "How'd you figure out that it was me?"

"I'm smarter than everyone gives me credit for," Usagi answered. "Minako told me about the advice that she gave you. And from there I figured it out. I conveniently get the necklace, which is beautiful by the way, thank you, the same day that she gives you advice on how to woo a girl by playing the role of a secret admirer. Then I get another gift and a request to meet you in the middle of the arcade. It all adds up, and honestly, it wasn't that hard to figure out. Even Ami knew before I did. And, it took you long enough to say something."

"Well, I guess I underestimated you," Mamoru said with a smile. "You weren't surprised at all to find out that it was me? I was kinda hoping that I'd get some kind of reaction out of you when I revealed myself, but you figured me out."

"I was surprised, actually," Usagi answered. "By the way, who put you up to this? I know you wouldn't have done this on your own."

"Motoki was the one that told me about how you felt, then it all spiraled from there," Mamoru answered truthfully. He shrugged, "There was a whole other plan that I was going to go with at first, but the more that I thought about it, the more that plan didn't work. Then I spoke with Minako."

"How'd you know about that poem by Joseph May," Usagi asked curiously.

"I noticed you'd written it down on a piece of paper and kept it in your binder," Mamoru answered nonchalantly. "I'm not as unobservant as I seemed when it comes to you."

"You definitely did your homework on me then," Usagi laughed as her hands came to rest upon her hips. "So, how are we going to do this? This whole, relationship thing."

"Well, if you will have me," Mamoru answered as he placed a hand on the small of her back, "I'd like to do this right by taking you out on a proper date. Maybe this weekend?"

Usagi smiled as she allowed her arms to circle around his waist being that he was over a head taller than she was and she couldn't reach his shoulders despite the heels she wore, "I'd like that."

"We'll have to finalize the plans when we're not in the middle of a dance floor and I can hear you better," Mamoru said as his hands came to rest on her hips. The two swayed side to side, not paying attention to anyone that was around them. "After this song, we should probably go sit down." He inclined his head towards her friends that were staring at them. "I think your friends have questions. I assume you didn't give them answers when they found out that you knew who it was that sent the gifts. Secrets don't make friends, you know?"

"But friends do make secrets," Usagi repeated for the third time in the last forty-eight hours. "But I do agree, these heels Minako made me get are not the most comfortable things to be dancing in. It's why I took them off earlier."

Mamoru couldn't help but chuckle as the song came to an end before he placed his hand on the small of her back. He led her through the crowd of people who watched on in astonishment as the two former rivals made their way to the table that her friends occupied. Mamoru pulled one of the two remaining seats out for Usagi, who sat with a quiet thank you before he joined her at her side. They waited for all of twenty seconds before the questions were being fired left and right at them.

"One at a time," Usagi urged, "One at a time! Jeez, I can't hear you if you all talk at me at once." Minako raised her hand as if she were in school, and Usagi rolled her eyes. "Okay, Minako, you first."

"Mamoru, why didn't you tell me that it was Usagi that you were talking about when you asked me for advice a couple weeks ago," Minako asked, turning to look at the ebony haired man.

"It was kinda obvious who he was talking about though," Kunzite pointed out. "I mean, he literally said that she was a sweet girl, made friends with anyone that she came into contact with, goes to his university and is studying to get her degree in public relations. Now who does that sound like?"

"Wow I'm dense," Minako said before she turned to look back at Mamoru and Usagi who were laughing and shaking their heads, "But still, you could have told me!"

"I couldn't give myself away," Mamoru answered smoothly. "Motoki already knew about it and I couldn't have anyone else knowing how I felt. Besides, no offense or anything, but you can't hold water. You'd have told her the moment that I told you."

"He does have a point there," Rei pointed out. "Minako isn't the greatest at keeping secrets. That's why we don't tell you a lot of things, you know."

"Unfortunately, they are right, Minako," Kunzite said, earning a slap to the shoulder. He winced, she'd hit him harder than she realized. "I'm just telling the truth. You can't keep a secret whatsoever."

Minako grumbled, folding her arms across her chest. "I can't believe you guys are agreeing with this. I know how to keep secrets! I kept Usagi's secret about having the world's biggest crush on Mamoru, didn't I? I could have told him a long time ago, but I didn't."

"And I thank you for that," Usagi said smiling. "Unfortunately, Motoki didn't get the memo about keeping that secret. He was the one that told Mamoru about my crush on him."

"He was the reason, honestly, why I decided to pursue Usagi," Mamoru said nonchalantly. "But the plan that we originally came up with wasn't going to work. That's why I came to you, Minako. You helped me out more than Motoki did, honestly."

"Well, I'm glad I could be of assistance," Minako said, turning her nose up in the air.

Everyone burst into a fit of laughter at her dramatics.

…

It was well past midnight when Usagi and Mamoru left the arcade where the party was still going. She'd seen her brother briefly before he'd disappeared from her sight again. She figured that he'd taken his girlfriend home before heading home himself. He was almost sixteen and perfectly capable of taking care of himself. He didn't need his big sister looking after him all the time.

Mamoru led her to his BMW, opening the passenger side door for her to let her slip in. She had to flip the ponytail she'd pulled her hair into over her shoulder so that she didn't sit on her hair and pull it before clipping on her seatbelt. Mamoru joined her in the driver's seat a moment later, starting the car before plugging in Usagi's home address. They were quiet for the entire ride, until they came to a stop in front of the Tsukino family home. Mamoru put the car in park before turning to look at the pretty blond.

"Well, here we are," Mamoru said, gesturing to her house with his head. "Are you still up for our date this Saturday?"

Usagi smiled as she nodded, "Sure am. Seven o'clock, you be here to pick me up and don't you dare be late, I mean it."

"I'm always punctual," Mamoru gloated as he unclipped his seatbelt. "C'mon, I'll walk you to the door."

Usagi nodded, unclipping her own seatbelt. "Good idea, especially because I have something to give you! C'mon, I just have to run up to my bedroom to grab it."

Mamoru irked a brow, opening the car door as he stepped out. He followed her to the house, Usagi pulling her key from her purse before unlocking the door and opening it. They entered, removing their shoes at the genkan before putting on slippers; Usagi in her pink bunny slippers and Mamoru in the blue guest slippers.

"You can wait in the living room," Usagi said, gesturing to the couch as she headed up the stairs.

Mamoru nodded, taking a seat on the couch as she disappeared upstairs. He could faintly hear her rummaging around in her bedroom, looking for whatever it was that she'd gotten for him. He knew that it was tradition, generally, for girls to give the men in their lives gifts on Valentine's Day and the guys would return the favour in March on White Day. He honestly wondered what it could have been that she'd gotten for him.

Usagi emerged from her bedroom a few minutes later holding a medium sized gold box with red and silver tulle tied into a bow at the top of the box. She handed it to him shyly, taking a seat at his side on the couch as she urged him to open it. He did, pulling the tulle bow away before he lifted the lid off the box. When he did, he was met with the sight of twenty little chocolates, neatly packed away in miniature cupcake holders inside the box. How had she known that he liked chocolate?

"Motoki told me that chocolates filled with caramel were your favourite," Usagi said, almost as if she'd been reading his mind. "My Mom helped me make them yesterday evening. I meant to bring them with me to the arcade, but I forgot because I was in a rush to get out of here when Minako and Kunzite came to pick me up…" She bit her lip, nudging his shoulder with hers. "Try one and tell me how you like them."

Mamoru smiled, nodding his head lightly as he picked up one of the chocolates and popped it into his mouth. He chewed, savouring the flavour of the milk chocolate and caramel as it blended together. They were delicious. And knowing that they were made by her meant a lot to him.

He swallowed the chocolate before he leaned over, brushing his lips against hers gently. Usagi returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck as his hands came to rest on her waist. Only a few seconds had passed before they broke apart and Mamoru smiled at her.

"They were delicious, Usako," Mamoru said, careful not to let the box tip over and drop the chocolates she'd so carefully made for him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Mamo," Usagi returned, her own smile gracing her lips.

He left a few minutes later after eating another of the chocolates and promising that he would pick her up at seven the next evening. That night, Usagi went to sleep with the largest smile on her face.


	2. Part Two

**Love Language**

**By: Xhibit B**

**Part Two**

* * *

.i do not own sailor moon.

* * *

Mamoru had been facing a dilemma for the last two weeks. What was this dilemma one might ask? He, once again, could not figure out the perfect gift to get for Usagi. This time, for White Day which was just a few days away. They'd been dating for a month now; the first date had gone smoothly, and she'd continued to see him afterward. He'd even met her parents the week prior. Ikuko, her mother, absolutely adored him from the moment he stepped over the threshold when he'd been invited over for dinner. Kenji, her father, had taken a bit more work.

Usagi had warned him before hand that her father was extremely overprotective of her and it would take time for him to adjust to the fact that his daughter was getting older and actually dating. He'd come to accept Mamoru by the time that dinner was over. He'd even invited him to come along with the family later in the month after the term ended for a family trip after he'd expressed that he'd never had the pleasure of partaking many family outings being an orphan.

While Motoki's family had been the greatest when he was growing up, looking out for him as if he were part of their unit, there were things that he hadn't been able to do with them. Family vacations during holidays and such were amongst those things. And so, he'd all but jumped at the chance to join them on this little excursion to the mountains. Even her younger brother had taken a liking to Mamoru and it was rare that, that ever happened according to what Usagi had told him. He really didn't even like her friends, so the fact that he liked her boyfriend was saying something.

When he'd walked into the Crown Arcade, he wasn't at all surprised to see Usagi sitting at the counter speaking with Motoki animatedly about whatever it was that they were talking about. The two of them had been close friends since he could remember, she'd told the blond everything. Even about her crush on Mamoru which was what had set into motion the whole ordeal of the secret admirer a month ago. He still had yet to thank Motoki or Minako for their help during that whole fiasco, especially Minako. She had been the reason that everything worked out the way that it did in the end.

Right hand tucked into the pocket of his jeans, Mamoru made his way over to the counter, placing his left hand on Usagi's shoulder. She glanced up when she felt the familiar weight of his hand on her shoulder, a large, bright smile crossing her lips at the sight of him. "Hi Mamo! We were just talking about you."

"You were," Mamoru asked as he took the seat beside her, irking a brow at his best friend and girlfriend. He leaned over, pressing a kiss to her temple, causing the blond to giggle, all the while still wondering what they could have possibly been talking about. "What about me? Did I miss something?"

"Unless you forgot that this Thursday was White Day, you didn't miss anything," Motoki said with a small grin. "I was just telling Usa about my plans with Reika that day and asked her if you guys had anything planned. She told me that you hadn't given her any hint as to what you had up your sleeve for that day so she's keeping her calendar open."

_That's because I haven't even figured out what to do for her on White Day_, Mamoru thought to himself. He wanted to say it out loud but knew that wouldn't be the best course of action. He'd just have to play it off for now. "I haven't told her because it's a surprise. You'll all find out what it is come Thursday."

"I can't wait then," Usagi gushed before taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

Mamoru groaned internally. Now he really had to come up with something to get her that Thursday and somewhere to take her. He just had to go and open his big mouth. Sometimes, he wished he knew how to keep his mouth shut. It'd keep him out of trouble for the most part if he did.

…

Two more day had passed. It was Tuesday, two days until White Day and Mamoru still hadn't figured out the perfect gift to get Usagi. Dressed in naught but his lounge pants and tee shirt, he plopped down on the couch in his living room, his fingers running through his thick, ebony hair. He really needed to figure out what he was going to do. He'd been so deep in thought that he almost missed the knock at his front door. Usagi was supposed to stop by at some point after her classes for the day. Was it already almost three in the afternoon? Where had the time gone?

Getting up from his seat on the couch, he ambled over to the front door, peeking out he peephole to see who was on the other side. He wasn't surprised at all to see that it was Usagi. He unlatched the deadbolt before pulling the front door opened and stepping to the side to let her in. Usagi greeted him with a kiss to his cheek as she kicked off her trainers before they were both heading into the living room after Mamoru closed and locked the door behind them.

"How were your classes today," he asked as they sat down on the couch.

"Well, in my consumer psychology class," Usagi started, "We went over the marketing strategy for top brand name companies that sale chocolate like Godiva and Ghirardelli. Did you know that Valentine's Day is the one day of the year that these companies make the most sales worldwide?"

"I'm not surprised at all, actually," Mamoru hummed thoughtfully. "Considering the fact that Valentine's Day is a worldwide celebrated commercial holiday, I'm not in the least bit surprised that they make the most sales for their chocolates on that day."

There was an idea. Perhaps Usagi would like chocolates of her own from him. She'd been nice enough to handmake chocolates for him on Valentine's Day, which had been quite delicious. He did have to get her something at least three times the chocolate's value. Plus, perhaps he'd treat her to dinner and give her a small gift while they were out. A token of his appreciation for the thoughtful gift she'd given him a month ago. It was perfect! Now he just had to figure out where to take her to eat and what to get her as a gift. He'd think more about it when she left for the evening. For now, he needed to concentrate on helping Usagi with her homework. She'd told him that she was having a difficult time in her required math class and asked for his help. And being the awesome boyfriend that he was, he agreed to help.

They spent the next two hours going over the homework that she'd been assigned that was due upon the next class meeting. It was well after seven when they were finally finished before she left, bidding him a good night. He'd offered to walk her home, but she declined, saying that she was going to walk with Shingo who promised to meet her at the arcade around seven-thirty. He nodded, watching as she made her way down to the elevator. She'd promised that she would call him to let him know that she and her brother had made it home safely. He didn't duck back inside until she'd gotten on and disappeared from his sight. Mamoru returned to his couch, plopping down on the seat as he leaned back, deep in thought. Perhaps she'd enjoy going to that nice restaurant down the road. It was newer and upscale. Not too far out of his price range. He was sure he could swing a dinner for two there with no problem.

Well, now he had the location they would dine at. Now he would have to just figure out the perfect gift to present her with while they were out.

…

The next day Mamoru hadn't seen Usagi the entire day. Which was completely fine seeing as how he had to go out and find a gift for her to give the next day. He'd already given her jewelry. They were her courting gifts when he'd been playing the role of a secret admirer. So that would be redundant, and he didn't want to repeat gifts. So that was definitely out of the question.

He knew what sizes she wore in clothes. She'd accidently left a pair of jeans, tee shirt and a dress over at his place when she'd come over to use his washer and dryer because her brother had "two years' worth of dirty clothes that's taking him forever to wash" as she'd put it. He'd had to laugh at that as she stuffed her dirty clothes into the washer before adding the detergent. Maybe he could get her a nice dress or something? No, that was too cliché.

Before he knew it, he'd found himself wandering into Osa-P yet again for a gift. Maybe jewelry was the best option. Perhaps they had a piece that would match the earrings and necklace that he'd gotten for her a month ago. He'd noticed that she'd worn them every day since she got each piece. He'd been smug with pride the first time he saw her wearing the necklace he'd gotten for her.

Of course, the smug grin had been wiped away the moment she'd produced the card he'd written and stuck in the bouquet of roses he'd sent along with it and made sure to be extra careful about leaving anything with his handwriting in the open for her to see. Thankfully he'd been able to stir her in a different direction by telling her to go to the jewelry store and ask who'd bought the piece, knowing full well they wouldn't be able to give her that information even if they wanted to.

The clerk behind the counter smiled when she saw him walk into the store. "Welcome back, Mr. Chiba. Here to get something else for your girlfriend?"

"I am, actually," Mamoru answered. "What would you recommend getting a young woman for White Day? She already has the moon pendant and matching earrings. But I wanted to go with something a little different from those gifts. They were courting gifts, not something I would actually consider getting for her as a return gift."

"I have the perfect gift for you," the clerk said, gesturing with her hand for him to follow her to another case. She leaned down, pulling out a spread of fine white gold jewelry pieces. She picked up a white gold tennis bracelet, a line of small diamonds lining the entire bracelet. "This one is a little more expensive than the necklace had been, but it would be perfect for your girlfriend, if you don't mind the price difference, that is."

"How much is it," Mamoru asked as he took the piece from her hands. It was beautiful and definitely fit for Usagi. "I think that she would love it."

"That piece is 68,000 yen," the girl answered. "Just a touch more than the necklace was."

Mamoru nodded, handing the piece back to her as he reached for his wallet. "I'll take it."

The clerk grinned at the fact that she'd made the sale, taking the piece of jewelry back before placing it in a box gently. She'd gift wrapped it for him as well before ringing the raven hair up at the register. Mamoru bid the girl farewell as he left with the gift, headed to his next destination. He had a reservation to make after all. It wasn't easy getting a table at that restaurant as a walk in.

Over the next hour, he'd set the reservation, picked up a stuffed, white bunny to go along with the bracelet. He was certain that Usagi would love the gift. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she finally opened the box. He pulled his phone from the pocket of his jacket, opening the messaging app before clicking on the thread with his girlfriend. He opened it, sending her a message to tell her what their plans were for the next day. She'd happily agreed to the dinner and he'd informed her to dress semi-formal since the restaurant was on the more upscale side of the spectrum. When she agreed to doing so, he'd promised to pick her up around seven the next evening before he made his way home. He'd have to find something to wear to their date. He, honestly, was quite looking forward to it.

…

Seven rolled around rather quickly the next day. Mamoru had showered, shaven and gotten ready at six to make sure he was out of the door in enough time to make it to Usagi's home by seven. The bear holding the box with the bracelet inside was sitting in the backseat. He'd taken the flowers that he bought for her and stepped out of the car; making his way to the front door.

When he knocked, it had been her father that had answered. He greeted Mamoru happily, stepping to the side to allow the boy in. Mamoru returned the greeting as he slipped out of his black loafers and put on the pair of house shoes that had been bought specifically for him when he would visit. Ikuko had come around the corner a moment later, drying her hands on a dish towel followed by Shingo.

"Mamoru, hello dear," Ikuko greeted as she took the flowers from his hands. "I'll get these in water for you. Usagi should be down in just a few minutes. You can have a seat and talk with the boys while you wait? I was just finishing dinner for the evening when you came."

Mamoru nodded, "Thank you, Mrs. Tsukino."

"No need to be so formal child," Ikuko abolished. "You can just call me Ikuko. That's perfectly fine."

Mamoru shifted uncomfortably. He didn't really feel like that was appropriate, but she insisted. "Of course, Ikuko. Thank you."

The mother of two smiled as Mamoru was ushered into the living room while she swept away to the kitchen. She'd found a nice vase and filled it with water before arranging the flowers inside and bringing it back to living room area. She placed them on the coffee table, offering a small smile as the boys jumped into a conversation about whatever sports related event had recently happened. Shingo and Kenji talking more animatedly about the topic than Mamoru.

A few minutes later, she could hear the creaking of the stairs, signaling that Usagi had finally chosen to come down and meet her date for the evening. When she walked into the room, all conversation stopped as her brother, father and boyfriend all turned to look at her. Ikuko almost burst into laughter at the looks on all of their faces from the moment that they saw her. If only she'd had her camera on her at the time, she'd definitely have snapped a picture.

It was a simple, black, strapless cocktail dress that reached her knees and showed off her curves. Her hair, that she'd recently cut up to her mid-back, was wrapped in a bun atop her head. She'd still had a time getting her hair in the style but eventually she'd called her mother up to help her as she'd done on Valentine's Day. Ikuko had gushed over how beautiful her daughter was and how much fun she was going to have while she was out with Mamoru that evening. Miniscule covered her features, bringing out her beautiful blue eyes. A small amount of red lipstick painted her lips, finishing off the look.

Mamoru was quick to stand, a small blush creeping across his face as he took in the sight of her. She looked absolutely stunning. He swallowed thickly.

"You look beautiful," Mamoru murmured.

Usagi had the decency to blush. "Thank you, ready to go?"

Mamoru nodded, offering her his arm. She hooked hers into his, bidding her family a good night before making their way out the door. Ikuko watched from the window as Mamoru opened the passenger side door of his car for her daughter before helping her in and shutting the door behind her. He then joined her in the driver's seat before the engine purred to life and the shiny red BMW pulled off into the night.

"Our little girl is growing up so fast," Ikuko gushed. "That Mamoru is definitely good for her. There's been a big change in our girl since those two started dating."

"I have to agree," Kenji hummed. "Though I am still not fond of my daughter growing up so soon."

"It was bound to happen some time Dad," Shingo laughed, folding his arms over his chest. "Usagi's not a little girl anymore, no matter how much you want her to be."

"Don't remind me," Kenji sighed, running a hand over his face. "You kids are growing up too fast for me. I need you guys to slow down."

"No can do, Dad," Shingo laughed as he followed his mother into the kitchen who was also laughing.

…

Usagi's eyes were wide when she saw where it was that Mamoru was taking her. She remembered hearing about this place before from one of her friends, Naru. Her long-term boyfriend, Umino, had brought her there for their anniversary a few months ago and she'd loved it. Said that the food was actually delicious, and they served a fair-sized portion of food unlike most upscale restaurants. She couldn't wait to go in.

She stepped out of the car when Mamoru opened the door and offered his hand. She'd noticed the bear that he was holding in his hand and irked a brow. Mamoru gave her a look as if to tell her that she would understand soon enough. Together they walked into the restaurant, Mamoru informing the hostess about their reservation before they were led to a table for two. Mamoru pulled out her seat, letting her sit down before her joined her on the other side of the table, setting the bear to the side.

"Mamo, what's with the bear," Usagi asked, irking a brow.

"You'll understand soon enough," Mamoru answered. "For now, let's order dinner and then I'll tell you why I have the bear with me."

Usagi pouted cutely before she sobered up again when the waitress came by to take their orders. They each placed their orders before the girl walked away, promising to come back with their drinks and appetizers soon enough. They chatted idly about how their days went. Usagi had told him about how Minako was gushing over something that Kunzite had gotten her as a gift for White Day and the rest of the plans that they had for the evening. She, in turn, kept she and Mamoru's plans for evening to herself.

It was when the evening was coming to a close that Mamoru finally picked up the bear and placed it in the centre of the table, making sure not to get it on the dirty dishes. "This is for you, Usako."

Usagi gushed at the sight of the adorable white bear as she moved to carefully pull it to her after pushing her empty plate away. The box that was tucked in the bear's arms caught her eye next. She pulled it free, carefully tearing the wrapping paper away to reveal a long, thin box. She opened it to reveal a beautiful white gold tennis bracelet with little diamonds forming a line across the entire thing. Usagi's mouth fell opened as she gazed at the beautiful piece of jewelry.

"Do you like it," Mamoru asked, hopeful.

"It's beautiful, Mamo, thank you," Usagi said as she reached for his hand. If they weren't in such a high-class restaurant, she would have jumped up and kissed him. But she didn't want to embarrass either of them. "You spoil me, you know that? You really didn't have to get me anything like this."

"You gave me chocolates for Valentine's Day," Mamoru answered smoothly. "It is tradition for me to return the favour and get you a gift as well."

"Yeah but this is more than three times the value of those chocolates, Mamo," Usagi huffed. "You really didn't have to get me something so expensive. But I do appreciate it, it's absolutely gorgeous."

Mamoru chuckled, "No price is too expensive when it comes to you." He reached forward, taking the bracelet out of the box and wrapping it around her wrist. "There, a perfect fit."

Usagi felt the sides of her mouth lift into a small smile, her hand wrapping in his. "You know, Minako, Rei, Mako and Ami may all think that they have the best boyfriends in the world. But I'll have to disagree with them. _I_ have the best boyfriend ever. And no one can tell me otherwise."

Mamoru chuckled, bringing her hand to his lips to kiss her knuckles. "And I have the best girlfriend in the world. Now, how about we get the check and get out of here. It's a nice night tonight and we don't have to end the evening so soon. Besides, I promised your parents I would have you home before midnight. It's barely a quarter till nine."

"I think, that's a wonderful idea," Usagi said just as Mamoru turned to flag down the waitress for the check.

Mamoru quickly paid for their meal before the two of them left to continue to enjoy their evening before he had to deposit Usagi back at home lest her parents have his head for keeping her out too late.


End file.
